Cacti babies (Poofless)
by Kimtonickitty
Summary: me and my friend were bored, don't judge us. Its poofless gosh darn it


A/N: This is just a thing that me and my friend made up when we were walking though the park. Don't judge us for our weird thinking, we are just to awesome to be stopped. This is just a one shot so do not expect anymore after this is uploaded.

Cacti Babies

Preston's POV

Rob and I were walking around a park, goofing off like usual.

"So Preston." Rob said making me turn to him.

"Yes Robie?" I asked, tilting my head to ths side all cute like. Rob couldn't help but laugh at me.

"Look at those squirrels! They are my friends!" he yelled walking over to a squirrel. I facepalmed.

"ROBIE!" I yelled at him angerly, scaring the squirrel he was running after. Rob looked at me and frowned.

"But Pearston..." he whinned to me with a sad puppy dog eyes. I looked as the ground in shame.

"The fudge Rob...?" I asked shaking my head.

"But Preston... poofless..." He whinned. I just shook my head.

"Are we going to the swings or not Robie?" I asked, trying to avoid the conversation.

"You dont have much time left before your fight back to Montreal." I said as I kept walking to the swings, leaving Rob to chase down his squirrel 'friends'. I heard someone running behind me and turned just in time to get tackled by Rob.

"THE FUDGE ROB!" I yelled at him as he hovered over me laughing his butt off.

"Sorry Preston, I couldn't resist." He said between laughs. I shook my head and tried to push him off of me.

"Move Rob!' I yelled at him and he got up.

"Your such a mean little cactus..." He huffed. turning his back to me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the swings. He trailed behind me slowly. We spent a good 20-30 minutes before Rob said that we should head back. We left the swings at around 1:30, since Rob's cab would be here at 3 to pick him up. I looked at him as we walked the few blocks it took to get to my house.

"Hey Robie?" I asked wrapping my arm around his arm, looking at him. I swear I saw a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yes Preston?" He replied looking over at me.

"What are we gonna go when we get back to my place?" I asked tilting my head, he shrugged. I sighed and looked a the road ahead of us. We were so close to my house but my feet hurt so bad.

"Hey Preston, can you carry me? My feet hurt." Rob asked as if he was thinking the same thing I was. I shook my head, then felt an extra weight on my shouders.

"ROBIEEEEEEE" I whinned and he got off.

"Look Robie, my house is right there." I say. Rob frowns and keeps walking. I walk behind him and we finally reach my house. I walk in with him following me. We walk upstairs to my room, and we sit on the beds in my room, one of us on each of them.

"So Preston~?" Rob asked and I looked over at him.

"Yes Robie?" I asked back.

"Do you... um... do you wanna make Poofless real. I know you just broke up with Sa-" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back quickly.

"I guess I can take that as a yes..?" He asked and I just laughed.

"I guess you can. And dont worry about Sarah, she wasnt right or me anyway Robie." I giggled. He rolled his eyes then sat next to me on my bed wrapping his arms around me.

"Your my little cactus now" he said smirking. I smirked back.

"Lets make this last hour wth me awesome then"

*Time skip to after their adult moment*

I was sad that Rob was leaving now, I cant wait to spend time with him again

"Your gonna skype me right when you get home right..?" I asked him and he laughed but nodded.

"Oh course Preston" he said smiling and then his cab arived. I hugged him tightly and give him a small kiss on he check.

"Bye Robie" I whispered to him.

"Bye Pursten" he whispered back, giving me a kiss on the lips. I quickly kissed back then he pulled away. I gave him a puppy dog face which made him laugh.

"See you soon Preston" he said then jumped in his cab.

*Time skip to 4 months later*

Rob and I were taking me to the Doctor, I cant really remember why though. Rob said something about me having really bad mood swings and cravings lately. I was just shrugging it off but he wasnt having it. We walking into the doctors office and were sitting in the waiting room.

"I still dont understand why you are bringing me here Robie" I whined quietly. He laughed quietly at me.

"Oh Preston, I am worried about you. I just wanna get you checked out just incase somethng is seriously wrong." he whispered pecking my cheek. I blushed slightly and sighed.

"Preston Arsement" I nurse called. Me and Rob stood us and walked over to her. She looked like she was in her early 30's

"Right this way" She said giving Rob a wink, which made me very jealous. I growled slightly as we followed her. Me and Rob were led into a room.

"The doctor will be with you soon" She said walking out leaving a piece of paper on the desk. Rob looked over at me then the piece of paper picking it up. Without even looking at it, he ripped it in half and threw it in the trash. I smiled slightly sitting down on the uncomfortable beds they had. Rob came and sat next to me.

"Sorry about her Preston." he mumbled. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he said that.

"its okay Robie." I cooed. We sat there talking until there was a knock on the door, then a lady, maybe her late 30's walked in.

"Hello, Preston Arsement and..." She said. Rob laughed slightly.

"My name is Robert, but you can just call me Rob" He said and she nodded sitting down at her desk.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem." She asked and Rob explained it all to her.

"Hm... Mr. Arsement I am going to ask you to lay flat on your stomach and lift your shirt slightly." She said walking over to a cabinet and getting something out. I slowly did as I was told and just stared at her. Next thing I knew, I was getting those things that girls get when they are pregnat. I shivered slightly as that toothpaste like substance touched my skin.

*1 hour later*

Me and Rob were driving back to my apartment in silence. I still could not believe the fact that I was pregnat because well, boys normally cant get pregnat. I looked over at Rob as he drived back to my house. This was going to be a long 5 more months.

A/N: So... Um... Yeah... That happened... DON'T JUDGE ME AND MY FRIENDS THINKING! Hope you enjoyed if you didnt then... of well! :D


End file.
